


The Monster Within

by theblackveiledprincessbride



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Eating human hearts, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Experiment Reader, F/M, Gods are Immortal, Loki is kinda a dick at first, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader can't control her powers, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Weekly Updates, intense training, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackveiledprincessbride/pseuds/theblackveiledprincessbride
Summary: All I ever wanted was to be normal, to have a peaceful traditional life- Not this shit. I never asked for any of this- being experimented on, gaining these ugly monstrous powers, having to eat human hearts to survive, hearing this terrible dark voice beckoning me to 'let the real me out.' The life I've always wanted was growing farther and farther from my grasp in this nightmare that is now my life. All thanks to that bastard. Now, my new 'way of life' caught the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D, and with that, the Avengers; claiming the can help me, protect me even. What other choice did I have? How the hell am I going to wake up from this never-ending nightmare, battling a demon I can't slay by myself?





	1. Chained To The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Ok, this is my first fanfic so I apologize if it’s terrible. Just a quick warning about this chapter, in my book this is like a PG-13, but it could be considered rated-R: some major bullying, a not very detailed murder, and a short and slightly detailed rape scene. As bad as that seems now, it’s really just this one chapter- hence the chapter title. Trust me on this.  
> Please let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!

_Oww. . ._

 A sharp pain erupted through my head as I started to regain consciousness. Cautiously, I open my eyes to adjust to the new brightness slowly.

_What happened? Where am I?_ I slowly lifted my head up to find myself in a chair in what appeared to be an interrogation room. _What in hell was happening?_ I tried to move my body, but my hands and feet were bound to the back of the chair. _Oh no, did he find me? This can’t be happening again!_

Panic and adrenaline surged through my veins like venom; I began struggling against my restraints frantically when the door suddenly opened. A beautiful woman with red short curly hair wearing a skin-tight black catsuit sat down in the chair in front of me on the other side of the table. A moment or so later, a rather handsome man with slicked back black hair and bright blue eyes wearing a strange green and gold suit that sort of resemble armor, stood off in the corner behind the woman with his arms crossed; those eyes locked on me and my every move.

“Hi, my name is Natasha Romanoff, I’m an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Do you know your name?” The woman asked calmly and evenly, easing my anxiety somehow. However, I was hesitant to answer her simple question when about a thousand were going through my head at lightning speed.

“(Y/N) (L/N),” I replied sorely, my voice barely above a whisper. My throat screamed in agony as if I had just spent hours screaming at the top of my lungs. She nodded, I guess she did hear me.

“Miss (L/n), do you know why you’re here?”

“Where’s ‘here’ exactly?” I asked in a hoarse voice.

“You’re in a safe place, that’s all you need to know for right now. Do you know why you’re here?” She asked again.

I shook my head gingerly, avoiding eye contact.

Natasha looked over her leather cladded shoulder to the man in the corner; he shook his head.

_Uh oh, what have I done? Did I do something wrong? What are they going to do to me?_ I sucked in my breath as anxiety and panic began to course through my veins. I started to tug at the bindings around my wrists. But they wouldn’t give, to my misfortune. The woman must have noticed; she gave me a reassuring smile before speaking.

“You have nothing to worry about. No one will harm you here; you’re safe,” Natasha began. “A few hours ago, we got a call from the police about you and what you did. . .” I inhaled suddenly- remembering what I did.

A few hours ago. . .

My stomach growled angrily as I walked through the streets of some random town. My hunger was growing worse and worse painfully with every step I took, but I didn’t want to. . .

**_You keep this up kid; you’re going to kill both of us_ **. A dark demonic voice in my head said.

_Shut up! Go away! You’re not real!_ I mentally screamed, closing my eyes and grabbing the sides of my head. I suddenly turned and entered an empty alleyway; I leaned my body up against a brick wall to steady myself.

**_You stupid little bitch, if you want to live, then you know what you have to do. Just listen._ **

_Boom_

_Ba Boom_

_Boom_

_Ba Boom_

I peeked my head around the brick corner to find three teenage boys walking up the street- towards me- babbling to each other. My stomach began to tie itself into knots with hunger, my mouth began to water as I listened to the beat of three perfectly healthy, young, delicious hearts walking towards me- _No! What am I thinking?! I can’t… I…_

“. . .so I was thinking about asking her to the dance next weekend-” 

I had no control over my body. It was like some entity took over, and I just basically sat there and watched as this monster threw those boys into the alleyway and ripped out all three hearts right out of their chests in one powerful motion.

Those boys were practically children. They had so many hopes and dreams. So many opportunities. They would never graduate high school, or go to college, or get married and have children- I took that from them. I was a murderer now. 

And yet, I savored the delectable taste of the tender tissue and sweet arteries of their hearts as it touched my taste buds and slid down my throat. I found strange satisfaction hearing their screams echo against the brick alley walls, their wide-eyes, their pleas of mercy, their blood staining the walls like a Pollock painting.

I was lost in sating my ravenous hunger; I didn’t even notice the police showing up. . .

Now

“Oh god,” I began to sob in awareness of what I had done to those kids. My heart shattered into a million pieces as I relived devouring theirs. 

_What the hell am I? What did that bastard do to me?! What am I supposed to do?_

“W-w-what’s gonna h-happen to me?” I asked with rivers rolling do my cheeks like a waterfall. The woman seemed unphased by my tears.

“S.H.I.E.L.D is working on it since it appears you only umm. . . do what you do out of survival,” the woman said cautiously with a small shiver. “However we have a few questions we want to ask you. Is that alright?”

I nodded.

“3 months ago, you were reported missing. The last you were seen was at (School name). Can you tell me what happened after school?”

I shuddered as I recalled the horrible memories of what happened that day. I swallowed my uncontrollable urge to weep and tried to conjure the correct words to explain how that horrid man turned me into this monster. But I suppose every tragedy has a beginning.  

3 Months ago. . .

 3:00

The bell rung, signaling the long-awaited end of a school day. Picking up my books and book bag, I stood up from my desk and made a quick beeline for my locker. Upon entering the hallway, I noticed a group of girls wearing high heels and short skirts leaning against the wall talking to each other idly in their obnoxious tones.

_Oh no. . ._

I suck in a deep breath to try to calm my racing pulse and slipped into the steady stream of students going down the hall; trying desperately to blend in with the crowd as best as I could. _If only I could turn invisible and disappear_ , I thought fearfully. It honestly would be for the best.

For once, those bossy bitches didn't seem to notice me walk past them. I silently began to pray my thanks to every God I knew for this moment of peace. I knew all too well that this wasn't going to last for too long, but I was still grateful for it. Reaching my locker, I politely excuse myself out of the crowd and spun my combination quickly. Those girls will notice soon that I had left the classroom and come hunting for me like the predators that they are. And me, being the prey that I am, would try to run away.

Yeah, because that worked out SO WELL last time, and the time before that, and the time before that-

_SLAM!_

My locker flew shut suddenly, with my finger caught in the door.

"Oww!" I hissed, dropping my books and notebooks all over the floor. A fake cute laugh left the overly glossed lips of the devil herself, Alison.

"Oops! Sorry (Y/N), it was a total accident." She seethed sarcastically through her immoderately bleached teeth with an innocent smile. A laugh broke out amongst the rest of the cheerleading squad behind her.

I groaned quietly and pulled my finger out of my locker; _undoubtedly broken_ , I thought. A dark purple ring had already formed around my swollen finger.

I could already feel the facets behind my eyes start to run. They threaten to cascade hot rivers down my cheeks- for the entire world to see. Me. This weak, tiny little crybaby.

No, I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing me crumble. I shake away the temptation to surrender and clear my throat. I knelt down and quickly picked up my stuff and tried to build up as much confidence as I could muster before looking her straight in the eye with a cold expression.

"What do you want, Alison?" I asked nonchalantly, adjusting my bookbag on my shoulder. Her innocent facade faded away instantly at my tone. Her eyes darkened with threatening intentions that honestly scared the shit out of me. I had to get out of there. Now.

"Where do you think you're going?" She suddenly shoves me hard into the lockers. Her cheerleading minions snickered at my dumbfounded expression. "We aren't done here yet, you little bitch!"

Cold fear surged through my veins and chilled me to the bone; freezing me in my place.

_BRRRIIINNNGGG_

The junior high dismissal bell echoed throughout the halls blaring its alert and breaking me out of my trance. Far off in the distance, I could already hear the rampaging scuffle of little feet getting louder and louder- catching all the cheerleaders attention and their bitchy head captain.

_This is my chance!_ I thought. I quickly ducked around Alison's anorexic skinny form and wove through the sea of little children out of the main entrance

Alison screams where far behind me as I broke into a sudden sprint through an intricate labyrinth of alleyways.

It wasn't long until I finally ran out adrenaline- remembering that I was never any good at sports or anything that required much physical effort.

Man, I'm out of shape! I had to hold onto the brick alley wall and compel myself not to throw up and slow my breathing rate.

”(Y/N) (L/N),” a male voice said behind me, causing my heart to jump up my throat. I spun around quickly to see Nate, star quarterback of the school's football team and Alison’s boyfriend.

_Oh shit._

My mouth went dry instantly, and my entire body began to tremble as his tall, built stature cast over my small form like a building's shadow. He grinned ear to ear with his Cheshire cat smile when his honey brown eyes saw the fear in my (E/c) pools.

“So you're the little cunt making my woman miserable, huh?” He said, leaning close and pushing me against the wall.

_Oh God no. . ._

He slammed both palms on either side of my head against the wall, forming a makeshift cage I couldn't escape.

A terrified whimper left my lips as I closed my eyes and took possibly the worst beating I ever got in my entire life. Well, in that life.

**Every disadvantage in the world is from a lack of competence. . .**

I remember crying so hard they were practically waterfalls rolling off my face. My screams of anguish were amplified against the brick walls and concrete ground that cradled my mangled body. I began to drown myself in every bitter second that transpired in the last hour alone. I didn’t even notice it started to rain until my clothes clung to my damaged form wetly. It was strangely comforting.

I watched the rain wash away the blood around my broken figure away and soon began to clean my fresh wounds with its cold temperature as an anesthetic. Too bad it couldn’t numb the pain I felt in my heart.

_“Nobody likes you!”_

_“What a little whore.”_

_“Do everyone a favor and go kill yourself.”_

_“Go back to your street corner, bitch!”_

_“What a fucking cunt! No wonder her REAL mom abandoned her!”_

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” A male voice said from behind me.

I jumped up and quickly got to my feet, all the pain I had a second ago had vanished into thin air. I frantically searched the deserted alleyway to find the source of that voice that just spoke; not entirely sure if it was out of fear or curiosity.

Standing at the end of the alley stood a man wearing a black suit and tie with an unreadable demeanor perched on his features.

“W-w-who are you?” I stuttered.

“I understand that you’ve recently been physically and emotionally terrorized by your peers at school and your current foster family,” he began calmly.

_Jesus, is this guy a stalker or something?  How does he know all this?_ I thought.

“I’m sorry you’ve had such a tough go. Going through 4 abusive foster families in less than one year?”

“How do you know all that?” My eyes grew wide with fear and suspicion. If this random creep could get his hands on my information, then Alison could too.

“It’s my job. Recruitment. I represent an organization that may be able to help. What if I told you we could help you get stronger? To be able to stand up for yourself and take down your enemies once and for all?”  He pauses, noticing he had my complete attention. “And what’s more, give you abilities most people only dream of? You’re a fighter- and the world needs extraordinary fighters-”

“What, like the Avengers?” I interrupted him. I furrowed my brows and crossed my arms under my breasts. It’s true- I want to become stronger to be able to defend myself from the bullies at school and my horrible foster parents, but I had zero interest in becoming a superhero. I just want to be able to live my life peacefully without always worrying about getting seriously hurt. To live my life peacefully is all I ever wanted.

The man before me chuckles. “Yes, I suppose in a way. Our treatment can make you better than better. You could be a superhero, Miss (L/n). Just like the Avengers.”

“I’m sorry sir, I’m not interested in your offer. I just want to live a normal life.” I say politely; I begin to turn around and walk away trying to conceal the pain that coursed my crippled body.

“Nothing will ever change unless you do something about it, Miss (L/n).” The man called out to me. I froze in my tracks. His words hit something deep within me that triggered me to reconsider his offer.

What am I doing? Here’s a guy who’s offering me what I’ve always wanted, and I’m turning it down? This was my chance to improve myself. To become the person I’ve always wanted to be. I could finally get back at all the pain those pathetic excuses of human beings put me through. A dark smile spread across my dry pale cheeks. I made my decision.

“Sir, you got yourself a deal.”

Now

“This man, did he ever say his name? What organization he worked for?” The red-haired woman asked, her interest and concern was evident in both her tone and her bright green eyes.

I shook my head, “He never said. Even the facility they took me to for the “treatment” didn’t have a name. They never told me anything, at least.”

“What was this treatment?”

I shuddered as that horrible man’s face appeared in my mind- his sadistic smile as he watched me scream in pain, as he caused my pain. As he ripped me apart.  

Three months ago. . .

Everything was sort of in a blur. Next thing I knew, I was strapped to a gurney, and two guys pushed me through a series of hallways of what looked like the basement of an insane asylum. The screams of other people rang in my ears as I was pushed through a set of dirty white double doors and into a small, isolated room. The men swiveled the gurney next to what looked like one of those bed thingies at a chiropractor’s office and lifted my small form easily and dropped me on the cold leather like I weighed a ton. They moved the gurney away and then proceeded to strap me in with leather buckles around my appendages roughly before scurrying away quickly. All alone in my secluded room, I take a moment to concentrate on my breathing- I didn’t even notice how fast my heart was beating and how I was practically gasping for air until silence fell over my room.

_Relax (Y/N), everything is gonna be ok. You’re gonna get stronger. Tougher. You can do this._

The door suddenly swung open. I turn my head the best I could with a belt tied around my neck, to find a man in a white lab coat and a shaved head smiling at me with a kind yet sinister smile.

“Hello, Miss (L/N),” his crisp, smooth British accent boomed in my small room. Something about his voice calmed my nerves and sent me into a comforting daze. He walked right up next to my “bed” with a flashlight in hand. “I’m going to take your vitals real quick before we get started, alright?”

I nodded, he pulled down my lower eyelid and shined his light in my eye before doing the same to the other. “I’m going to be taking care of you during your stay here.”

“Are you the doctor?” I asked, ready to smack myself for asking such an obvious question.

“Yes, I guess you could call me that. I manage this workshop.” He chuckled, clicking his light shut and took my wrist into his surprisingly warm hands, taking my pulse. “The treatment you are to receive here may cause you some discomfort. This workshop is not a government-led program. It’s a private institution that turns reclamation projects into those of extraordinary abilities,” the doctor begins to explain, as he snatches things here-and-there, probably prepping for my first treatment. “However, my dear, superhuman powers are not acquired painlessly. This serum I’m about to inject is different than the serum other patients here have received. It still activates any mutant genes lurking in your DNA, but now it evolves.”

_Evolves? Wait a minute. What the fu-_

He inserts the needle into my arm and flings a gag into my mouth. He flicks a switch above me on a strange looking machine- lighting up a peculiar dark purple goo. I watched as it slowly flows down the tube and into my arm.  Acid. It felt like pure acid. A broken scream rips through my throat as I bite down into the gag out of pure instinct. He continues to talk, but I almost barely hear him, I struggled and scream and tried to beg for him to take it all away.

“For the serum to begin working, we need to subject you to periods of extreme stress. The previous treatment didn't affect everyone the same, the outcome of this treatment is even more unpredictable. You’re gonna be the first of many, my dear,” the doctor ran a hand through my hair in a soft and comforting way. It almost removed the sting of the strange liquid that now burned in every vein in my body. Almost. “And I’m so sorry, but now, I’m gonna have to start hurting you.”

_Whatever it takes. I will get stronger. I will stand up for myself._

Now

The red head's jaw was practically on the floor, but the man in the corner almost seemed unfazed by my traumatizing, life-ruining story. He almost looked bored. Like he would rather be anywhere but here.

“Oh, I do apologize, princess.” The man in green and gold leather sneered his words like venom through his teeth. “Is my reaction not to your satisfaction? Hmm?”

_Hh-how did he even. . .?_

“Loki-”

“You were incautious of your well-being to accept an aberrant service from a man you did not know; the fault is yours and yours alone. I refuse to pity a native little quim who won’t take responsibility for her failings.” Anger burned in his blue-green eyes as they locked onto my wide red and watery ones.

“Loki! You know your position here. Return to it.” Natasha commanded with the firm steady voice of a general. Hastily, Loki retracted to his corner, grumbling something under his breath I couldn’t make out. The fire in his eyes never faltered, and I never looked away from them.

Natasha clears her throat, capturing my attention once again. “I’m sorry about that; he’s new.” Loki rolled his eyes at the red head’s comment. “What did this man mean by ‘subject you to periods of extreme stress’?”

I heard her question. I tried my hardest to process it. But I could only think about what that man, Loki, said. His words triggered something I didn’t even know existed. It made my body completely shut down. My legs, my arms, everything, even my emotions; they were all going numb.

_Was this all my fault?_

**The weak were trampled on. Impinged upon, violated, abused. . .**

_Did I cause my demise?_

“(Y/N)?”

Reality came crashing back on me like a shit ton of bricks.

“I-I’m sorry, I was just kind of spacing out there. What was the question?”

She chuckled lightly, “It’s ok, I asked what did the doctor mean by exposing you to extreme amounts of stress?”

Three months ago. . .

Never in my entire life full of bullies and horrible foster families have I ever felt more violated. For days at a time, I remembered being locked in a cage like an animal- without any food or water. Well, they did give me water, in a way. He would sometimes spray me with ice cold water from a hose that felt like a million shards of glass against my skin.

I remember him tying my wrists together and hung me from the ceiling with a cinder block tied to my ankles. I remember being strapped inside an MRI looking machine that lowered the oxygen concentration in the air to the exact point where it was like I suffocating.

He practically used every torture method in the book- but surprisingly, nothing raised my stress levels high enough to trigger a mutation.

But one method finally did.

Now

“What finally did it?” Natasha asked with slightly glassy eyes, wholly captivated by every word I spoke. Even the rude man in the corner finally seemed interested.

I shook my head. I’m not sure I could handle going through something like that over again. I didn’t even want to think about it. Tears were already blooming in the corners of my eyes, my breathing rhythm became shallow, and it felt like the walls were starting to cave in on me- just like the night of the fire when I finally was able to escape from that sadistic fucker.

I tried to rest my head against the table, causing a chinking sound from my bounds- everything just suddenly stops. Natasha and Loki disappear with a blink of an eye, and suddenly I’m back at the facility. I gasp out in shock; I’m strapped back in my leather bed in my small room.

_W-w-what’s going on?!_

The door to my room opens suddenly. I turn my head, to find the doctor strolling in with a mischievous look perched on his features. He had his bottom lip in between his teeth as I noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual white lab coat with a simple shirt and slacks. No, the only thing he had on was a pair of comfy grey sweatpants; exposing his surprisingly muscular chest and arms. He took his time walking over next to my bed, observing my entire tied down, hospital gown cladded form.

_N-no! No!_

His hands started undoing the thick leather belts around the bottom and upper half of my legs; my ankle in each of his hands as I tried to fight him from touching me any further. But he was too strong for me to overpower. I couldn’t stop him.

_No. . . Stop! No! No! Help!_

“Scream all you want, my dear. I do love a screamer~”  purrs like a kitten next to my ear. I wanted to throw up. “No one is coming to save you, you know?”

He climbs on top of my bed, spreading my legs as wide as they could go with his sweatpants pulled down just enough. . .

A sharp pain tore through my entire body. I thought he was cutting me in half with all the blood that now soiled my hospital gown.

He was right about one thing though. I could scream and thrash and fight all I wanted, no one was coming to save me. No one was coming to relieve this pain that ruined my entire life. Or so I thought.

The doctor, my bed, my room, all of sudden everything fades to black nothingness. What was going-

“Sleep, princess.”


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the reader's past is revealed in a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry you guys! I really really been meaning to update, but my computer kept dying on me. I literally wrote this chapter like six times! I just recently got a new computer and I'll be able to post more frequently hopefully. I swear, it's always something! This is an extremely short chapter, I'm sorry but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! I really do appreciate all your love and support. Hope you like it and I sincerely apologize if you don't.

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**Four**

Someone started counting. A dark voice jolted me awake- but, wait. What? When did I fall asleep? My eyes shot open and glanced around the room- I was back at the workshop. In the doctor’s study. Where he conducted his “experiments.”

I sat in a wooden chair with my hands and feet bound together from behind and placed in the very center of the room. Medical looking machines beeped and hummed in the background; creating an imaginary lullaby. That’s probably how I fell asleep.

“Hello, my dear,”

My entire being practically jumped at the booming British accent that filled the ample space of the study. A satisfied grin was plastered on his face as he strode casually towards me with his hands in his lab coat pockets. That’s never a good sign.

“Have a nice nap, did we? Well, we best be getting back to work.”

My stomach fell to my toes, and my (e/c)  eyes grew wide.

**Five**

**Four**

**Three**

**Two**

    My screams of pain echoed throughout the entire study. Hell, probably throughout the whole facility. The doctor was kneeling before me with an electric bone saw in hand. My blood splashed all over his face and clothing, his eyes were wide with fascination. He cradled my ankle like an infant and picked away all my freshly severed toes.

“Are you counting, my dear?”

**Three**

**Four**

**Five**

**Six**

A sharp gasp escaped the doctor’s lips- long black and purple ooze now dripped out of my veins like blood from my forced amputation, but slowly they began to take the shape of bones and skin. My toes were growing back!

“Your regenerative abilities are evolving faster than predicted,” a sick smirk grew across the doctor's face. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

   “P-pl-please, s-st-stop,” I begged desperately.

   Typically, after you mutate, you are then sold into slavery- but not me. I wasn’t that lucky.

   “How many seconds did it take this time for them to grow back?” The doctor asked, ignoring my desperate plea of pain.

   “T-T-Thirty,”

   “Hmm,” the doctor mumbled, as he leaned back on his haunches in deep thought. He flicked the bone saw on again and grabbed the back of my calf...

   I screamed at the top of my lungs and struggled against his vice-like grip, desperately trying everything I could think of to get away from this madman. But it was pointless. I still wasn't strong enough. . . From behind my knee, the spinning blade tore through my muscles and tendons like a lawn mower cutting grass.

  Once again, there was nothing I could do to save myself.

**Seven**

**Six**

**Five**

**Four**

**_You’re not counting_ ** , a deep, dark demonic voice whispered in my head.

_ Who- who are you? _

**_Have you forgotten me so easily, child? I am you._ **

_ W-wha? J-just go away! _

**_Go away? I can’t just ‘go away,’ I’m apart of you now. You and I are now one and the same. I’m the darkness that now lurks within your mind,  I am what you should now fear the most. I am your insanity._ **

_ Y-you’re lying! You don’t exist. You’re just in my head- _

**Five**

**Six**

**Seven**

**Eight**

I watched as my leg dropped into his lap- leaving me with a bloody stump. I panted and heaved as small shots of saliva now dripped down my chin from screaming. Thankfully, a cooling, numbing sensation broke through my system more quickly this time- I looked down and watched as dark ooze slowly began to morph into long tendrils; forming bones and ligaments. The doctor’s face lit up like a Christmas tree at the gruesome sight.

“Incredible,” he whispered in awe, “your body seems to have adapted to the experiment completely.”

I was to be the first of many, he consistently said to me. I had no idea what of, I still have no idea what of. I heard him mutter something distinctively under his breath.

  ‘Drake will be pleased... .’ I think he said. 

“But I still wonder. . .” This evil British man said. Suddenly one of my arms was free from the cold metal of the chains. The doctor held my bicep in a firm grip, the bone saw whistled in my ear as he turned it back on.

How ironic, how pitiful . . . It almost makes me laugh.

  It was pathetic really. How the mind could triumph over the body with minimal effort. How a strong ironed will could easily crumble under the right circumstances. 

**_Count, my dear._ **

**Nine**

**Eight**

**Seven**

**Six**

The entire room faded to black in the blink of an eye. The light humming of the saw disappeared, along with the doctor’s words of fascination- even the machines in the background had vanished. But I was still chained into this goddamn chair.

An intricate gold mirror suddenly appeared before my eyes. . .

I really did become a monster.

**Seven**

**Eight**

**Nine**

**Ten**

Staring back at me wasn’t the weak little crybaby I always thought I was. What stared back at me was something far worse. The black-purple ooze formed thick tendrils that started to curl around my tiny weak form. The strange matter began to slither up my body like thousands of small snakes, it circled around my neck and slowly crawled onto the side of my face. Slowly consuming me-

  "Wake up," Somewhere in the dense neverending darkness, someone whispered.

  The darkness that loomed around me started to shake and crack into debris- exposing a bright golden light that was buried underneath. It all happened so fast, I didn't have much time to respond to the change in my surroundings. Suddenly the darkness began to crack under the legs of my chair. . .

   Falling, yes I was falling, I realized. My body began to twist and twitch and squirm as I fell endlessly into the blinding light. Icy air whipped and kissed my delicate flesh until I finally collided with something cold and hard.

  A low groan escaped my lips- oww! What the hell just happened? I wondered. Pain shot through my side as I tried to move; son of a bitch, it hurt! 

  "I said wake up, princess!"

  Oh no.

  I slowly open my eyes and found myself laying on the hard floor of a big beautiful bedroom next to the bed. How the hell did I end up here?

  "Oh good, you're awake," I heard him speak again. Slowly, I leaned my weight onto my elbows and forearms, careful not to aggravate the throbbing pain in my hip any further. Once I sat up, I rubbed my eyes quickly with the underside of the long sleeve shirt I had on and got a better view of my new environment.

   It was quite simple; a queen size bed with a white duvet and about twenty fluffy white pillows with nice grey nightstands on either side of the bed stood to my right. Across the room, was a pure white dresser and next to it was I door I guessed was either a bathroom of a closet. I wanted to investigate further this room further, but the man in green and gold stood in my view. His arms were crossed and had an extremely annoyed look perched upon his handsome features.

“Come along, little one. The Avengers are waiting for you,” his words caused my entire world to stop dead still. 

They were waiting for me? Probably the most powerful people on the planet were waiting for me? A weak little nobody?

“O-okay,”

  
  



End file.
